Harry Potter, the Don
by tthorn
Summary: The Blacks and other pureblood families are crime families that rule the Wizarding World, Harry younger brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and the heir of the Potter Family, Anthony, makes his mark as the Don of the Black Family. First Chapter redone to cover plot holes, rest to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter, the Don**

**The Plot**

For hundreds of years the streets of the capital have been run by the Black Family, but over the last fifty years they have begun to wane and now they have gone extinct with the demise of Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries. London has become a battlefield as the other crime families try to get as much as they can from the collapsing Black empire. Four other families apart from the Blacks are particularly interested in what they can gain. The 'other four' include the Potter, Malfoy, Greengrass and Longbottom families with each one of them holding onto their own fiefdom's while looking to expand. These four together with the Black family are called the 'Five Families' so called because for centuries they have dominated British organised crime.

However with the decline of several of the Big Five, new competition has moved into the country. Mobs emigrated from Ireland, mafias from Italy, triads from China and gangs from all over the world have come to see if they can grab a share. Total mob war is approaching, the question is what will the sides be. 

**Harry Potter **

Harry Potter is the godson of the late Sirius Black. Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for being Lord Voldemort's right hand man, although he was framed for this by one of the other families, the Malfoys are the chief suspects. Sirius spent a total of twelve years at Azkaban before breaking out to reclaim what was his by birth. Unfortunately what resulted was three years on the run before he was eventually killed on an mission inside the Ministry. To this day no one outside the Order has any idea what that mission was. During the years since his escape Sirius frequently got in arguments with both the Potters and Dumbledore, believing that they had enough influence to get him a trial. However he continued to go on missions with the Order and allowed them to use his house so to help with bringing down Voldemort and the Malfoys, the people he saw as responsible for his imprisonment. He also remained on relative good terms with Lupin, only putting up his the rest of the Potters so as he could remained close to his godson, although he didn't think much of his brother, Anthony Potter the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry Potter is the second of three children. Being second meant that he did not receive much affection from either of his parents when growing up, being constantly compared unfavourably to his older brother, Anthony. Often he was forced to spend time at his aunt and uncle's house, who properly hated him and forced him to do all the chores and sleep in a cupboard, once he had been forced to spend an entire year there because his family were going on a round-the-world holiday and didn't want him to come. He was pushed down by this treatment because it seemed to him as if his parents were rejecting him. He found one person that was willing to accept him and the only person who he truly loved, the one who he looked upon as a father or an elder brother, and that was Sirius Black. The man who made him his heir and set him up to take the Black family seat.

Harry is about to finish his fifth year at Hogwarts and is a member of Gryffindor House, along with his brother and his sister. An accomplished duellist for his age, he has gathered around him a close group of friends. Unfortunately for him because his older brother is just a couple of minutes older than him, Harry is forced to go to Hogwarts in the same year as his brother, causing many clashes between the two. Harry's relationship with his fourteen year old sister, Rose, is one of indifference as he sees her a slightly spoilt brat and friends with a member of one of Harry's most hated families, the Weasleys. Here is a quick summary of his first few years: 

2-11 old Harry is ignored often by his parents and forced to spend long periods at his aunt's house, where he is treated miserably.

1st year Harry helps Anthony rescue Hermione Granger from a troll, Anthony rescues the stone from Quirrel.

2nd year Several attacks on muggleborns by a beast from the chamber of secrets, of a sudden they stopped and no one to this day is sure exactly what caused the attacks to stop or who was responsible.

3th year Sirius Black breaks out of Azkaban and comes to Hogwarts looking for Harry and Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew escapes and Sirius is forced to flee before James catches him but he has time to explain what actually happened to Harry.

4th year Anthony Potter is picked for the Triward Tournment and barely survives the first two tasks. Harry goes to the Yule Ball with Susan Bones and spends the rest of the Christmas holidays with Sirius at Grimmauld Place. Anthony's blood is used to resurrect Voldemort, who assembles his Death Eaters.

5th year Harry spends large amounts of the summer with Sirius at Grimmauld Place, Sirius lets it be known to Dumbledore that he is innocent and so gets sent on loads of missions for the Order. Voldemort and Dumbledore start a Cold War. Umbridge is sent to school to keep an eye on Dumbledore and Anthony starts the D.A to prepare people for Voldemort under her nose, Harry attends the meetings for a little bit. Harry takes his OWLS and gets straight Os apart from potions where he gets an EE. Sirius Black is killed on a mission for Dumbledore in the Department of Mysteries. 

**Voldemort**

Voldemort is considered by most, including the Ministry, as a minor player and so they ignore him. However Dumbledore and his Order think otherwise and so the two sides have been fighting a Cold War under the noses of the Ministry, both sides using the various crime families they control as weapons with gang wars erupting quite frequently. Assassinations and bankrupting are Voldemort's weapons rather than outright violence.

The Ministry still refuse to admit his re-birth, mainly due to Lucius Malfoy's influence, and are trying their hardest to suppress the truth, although they are making no moves against either Albus Dumbledore or Anthony Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, rather choosing just to ignore their claims that the Dark Lord is back. 

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat on the bench in the Great Hall deep in thought. It had not been a week since he had seen his godfather, Sirius Black, killed in the Department of Mysteries at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange, his cousin.<p>

He looked up at his parents sitting at the teacher's table, he was not surprised to see that his parents showed very little sign of grief for they had fallen out with Sirius soon after his release from prison when Harry was in his third year. Professor Potter and Professor Evans, as his mother called herself to prevent them getting mixed up, sat either side of the Headmaster drinking in his every word.

Shaking his head in disgust at his parent's adoring worship, Harry looked down the Gryffindor table looking for the rest of his family. His twin brother, Anthony, was sitting a couple of metres down the table chatting with his friends, Granger and Weasley, as his sister, Rose, was giggling with the other Weasley about some insignificant matter or something of the like. He really hated his family, Harry thought to himself, it wasn't just that his parents ignored him for favour of his sister and brother or that his brother was the Boy-Who-Lived, the Saviour of the World if you listened to the spoiled brat, that was just who they were, it was the way they acted that infuriated him. And now the only person he saw as his true family, Sirius Black, was dead. Which brought the matter back to the little black book in front of him.

Harry glanced down at it; it looked like nothing more than a non-descript notebook but for some reason Sirius had arranged that it would be sent to Harry upon his death so that Harry could "learn a great deal about life and his family from it". Sirius had also left a note saying that no matter what circumstances Harry was not to show the book to anyone or allow it to fall into their hands, especially his parents or the Headmaster.

Rising slowly from the bench Harry made his way out of the dining room nodding at his friends on the way, people like Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas who were just walking in. Walking up the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room Harry thought about who was most to blame for his godfather's death. Part of the fault Harry saw as lying with his brother for following the Order to the Ministry and thus distracting his godfather, but if Harry was honest he blamed the Headmaster and his parents most of all for what Anthony did was something any young boy with little intelligence would do, not that this would stop Harry hating his brother for it. However it was his parents that Harry saw as being a large part of the reason why Sirius had died, for they and Sirius had had almost constant fights since the day last year when Sirius had made Harry his heir, to such an extent that Sirius would leave the headquarters, whenever there was a mission for him to take. It had been on one of these missions, leading an expedition to see off Voldemort's Death Eaters from taking something of great worth from the Ministry that he had been killed.

Muttering the password to the portrait Harry walked up the stairs leading to his dorm, relieved to find upon opening the door that it was empty. Throwing himself upon his bed, Harry pulled out Sirius' letter and notebook before settling down to read them. 

_Dear Harry_

_If you are reading this then I am dead and I have not had time to explain exactly what being my heir means for you. Upon reading this notebook you might think less of me and I beg you to reserve judgement for it was for you and yours that I and my ancestors have done what we have done._

_There are several lessons that must be learnt in live and here is one of them; by doing great evil to one person you can bestow the greatest good upon multiple others. It is your motives and aims that are by which a man should be judged and although some of my deeds were not always good and honourable, my motives were almost always for the good of others._

_To learn more of what I am trying to teach you, take the notebook and turn to the first page and say the words "Toujours Purs" for more information. Before you do this you have a choice, you might choose to abandon the course that I would have you take, the one following my own, but I beg of you that even if you do so please upon your sons' progression to adulthood give them the notebook and the same choice so that they can make their own decision. Should they likewise refuse, charge them to pass on the notebook until such a time as the choice is accepted._

_Farewell, for I have loved you as the son I never had,_

_Sirius Black_

_Head of the Black Family_

Harry swallowed back tears as he read the letter, vowing that whatever his godfather's path had been would be his own also, no matter what it was and what pain it would cause him to follow it. He would do this for the memory of his godfather and in doing so make the man whom he saw as his father proud. Picking up the notebook Harry opened it like his godfather had instructed him and watched as writing previously hidden from view appeared and spread out through the pages. He started to read, although the language was tricky as it had clearly been written hundreds of years ago.

* * *

><p><em>To him that reads this book, may he be a man of the Black blood or a man bound in loyalty to that family, I charge thee to forever keep and cherish this book for it is a guide to thee and to those that follow. I ask that you not only allow it to guide you but help it to guide others in the future by updating it to reflect the changing times.<em>

_For hundreds of years the streets of Britain have been ruled by those participating in organised crime. As with the barbaric muggles, with whom the thuggish gangs rule the land, such is also true in the wizarding world where the seat of power lies with the crime families, of which it is the Five that have the most power. The Five Families have their origin way back in the history of these isles and indeed the world, but yet who are most firmly ingrained in the history of those who have been blessed with the gift of magic. The Five as the Heads of the Families are known are the Heads of the Blacks, the Malfoys, the Greengrasses, the Potters and the Longbottoms, each with their own area of expertise and mastery. In these pages you will learn what drives each family, and what those expertise are. For those who are afraid of following the path or who find moral qualms within themselves upon reading this, I tell thee that we do not operate to make money, we operate to ensure our children's livelihoods and their children and so on throughout eternity, as well as raise the living standards of those who upon ourselves are depend. _

_ Marius Black, Don of the Black Family_

* * *

><p>Harry was by now in a deep state of shock, not only was Sirius and his family deeply immersed in organised crime but according to this book so was his own. Harry began to realise that all those meetings between his father and rough looking men wasn't to do with his job as an auror but as a criminal gang boss, and then those many times when his father had taken Anthony aside was to guide him into replacing him when he died. Harry was by now furious, why hadn't his father involved him as well as Anthony, he was only a couple of minutes younger surely that didn't make that much of a difference. Harry turned back to the book, intent on discovering all he could about his family's darker side as well as why Sirius wanted him to have this book.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Five Families are the five main crime dynasties in the country, and although a number of other families have joined since, are the ones with the most power. Of course, the families' identities are not known to most, with each family having their own code name to prevent exposure to the law. Fortunately for you I have managed to unmask the identities of the Five, although I fear my competitors have done the same. Either way I know that the Heads of the families shall keep each other's names to ourselves, for fear of our rivals doing the opposite. Here is a list of the Five Families that I have compiled giving a basic overview of each one:<em>

_This list was last edited by Sirius Orion Black, Head of the House of Black, in May 1996:_

_The Black family dates back until the Middle Ages although its origins can never be totally known it is believed that the first Black was the second son of a muggle lord and using his father's influence to gain a prominent position inside wizarding society. The Blacks have always dominated London although of late their influence has been dimmed massively due to poor decisions and few sons born into the family. Our codename in the criminal world is the Grims, with the Head himself being known as the Great Grim, the Grim or the Black Grim, depending on preference._

_We have always specialised in the darker side of politics and business; blackmail, running protect rackets and extortion. The current Head of the Black Family is Sirius Orion Black, and its heir apparent is Sirius' godson, Harold James Potter, a Black through his paternal grandmother, Dorea Black. Other members of the house include Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black._

_The Potter family dates back to the Viking invasion being close allies with the Longbottoms another of the Five Families. The Potter's main powerbase is in the north-east, in areas around York and Durham, however in recent years have begun to make their way southwards, taking over areas such as Cambridge. Their codename is the Lions, with their Head being called the Griffin. _

_In history the Potters controlled all the gambling dens and selling counterfeit goods, however in recent years they have begun to turn away from crime and so while still maintaining their gambling profits they have stopped the counterfeit goods. However now the Potter Family is little more than the criminal arm of the Order of the Phoenix and its leader, the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. The current head is James Charles Potter, with his heir being his oldest son Anthony Percival Potter. Other members of the family include Lily Potter nee Evans, Harry James Potter and Rose Potter. The Potter Family experienced a split around 25 years ago with James Potter's brother, Evan Potter, and his children being disowned for being too 'dark'._

_Known operatatives of the Potter Family include: Mundungus Flecher_

_The Malfoy family was an old French family that was forced to flee to England during the French Revolution of 1787. The Malfoys settled in Kent, around the area of Canterbury within reach of the capital. Their codename is the Hyenas with the Malfoy lord being known as the Hyena Lord._

_Upon arrival the Malfoys quickly restarted what they had been doing in France; corruption and politics. Overtime they gradually took over large sections of the government, taking away practices that used to be done by the Blacks. In recent times they have supported whichever Dark Lord was around at the time and are at the moment do nothing without the Dark Lord Voldemort's bidding, running his political and criminal arms._

_The Longbottom family who received their name from the style of boats they favoured when acting as Viking raiders in congress with the Potter Family, settled in the Lake District area as well as western Northumberland allowing them unrivalled power in the north west however in recent years have suffered due to dismantlement, loss of family members and the flood of Irish crime family into the areas of Liverpool and Manchester. Their codename is the Bears, with the head being known as the Bear._

_The Longbottoms were mainly poisoners and smugglers, using their knowledge of the coast and ships to smuggle vast amounts of contraband into the country for the other families and for selling on the black market. However in recent years the crime part of their family was dismantled by aurors, Frank and Alice Longbottom, who used their knowledge of the crime families to get members of other families in jail. This however resulted in Voldemort ordering their execution which was carried out by the Lestranges, a minor crime family that had suffered heavily under the Longbottom's revelations, and Barty Crouch junior. However they were only tortured to insanity and are currently in St Mungo's, but Frank's mother Augusta Longbottom acts as Regent until such a time as her grandson Neville can take charge. Although being allied to the Potter's and being members of the Order of the Phoenix, the Longbottoms were careful to keep their family fiercely independent from the Order._

_The Greengrasses are the youngest of the Five Families, only a couple of hundred years old. Their name originated from their main purpose at the start; maintaining race courses for betting often in collaboration with the Potter's. However they soon expanded into animal breeding, especially illegal animal breeding, potioneering and armed robbery. They are known as the Horses, with their Head being called the Pegasus. _

_The Greengrasses were careful to try and remain neutral during Voldemort's first rise, but found that hard particularly as they were classed as one of the 'dark houses' and so were regarded with suspicion by those light sided __ones. __Over the recent years they have begun to be sidelined a little bit but are determined to change that. __The head was severely injured in a suspected assassination attempt by one of the minor families a couple__ of months ago and is slowly dying of a poisoned wound, leaving the family in the hands of Marius Greengrass, the previous head's brother as a regent until one of the previous Head's daughters, Daphne or Astoria Greengrass, can take over. However over the recent months the family's agenda has moved much more towards the dark, supporting allegations that Marius was or is a Death Eater. One of the key matters is who will take over when Cyrus finally dies, for his brother is unlikely to hand over power easily, and therefore it is likely that a succession war will rack the Greengrass Family causing them to probably fall even further into decline._

* * *

><p>Harry was now deep in shock, reading all this information about his and his godfather's families, not just them but also the other families; the Malfoys, the Longbottoms and the Greengrasses. If he was honest he was not really surprised about the Malfoy's, but the Longbottoms Harry never suspected that! He would have to talk to Neville about this and see what he could find out about this new underworld to which he was committing himself for he was sure now that he wanted to do what Sirius had wished for him. It also surprised him to see that his uncle had been disowned because although he knew he had an uncle his father had never spoken of him and so he had always presumed that he had died in the war and that his father was still effected by it.<p>

He slowly read through the rest of the book noting the different types of criminal activities, the overview of each of the key members in each house and a list of all of the minor families. Here again he was surprised to see more names that he recognised; there were a set of Chinese tongs the Changs, the Li's and the Chings; the Zambinis who had formed a mafia style set up in Bristol and the Finnegans one of the Irish mob families that had driven the Longbottoms out of Liverpool.

Finally he came to the end of the notebook and found a letter left for him by Sirius, slowly opening it up, Harry unfolded the piece of paper and started to read. 

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then you have read through the notebook and learnt all the basics about life as the Head of one of the crime families. I give you the choice to make your decision freely so that you can choose the option that you believe would be best for you, either way I will have left you all that I own so you will not be short of cash._

_Before you decide, know that the life of a mob boss is not easy; you are unlikely to be able to marry for love only for convenience, you will live in constant fear of assassination and you will never be quite sure who is your friend or whether they will turn on you the next minute. Should you choose to accept your new position as Head of the Black Family, upon the end of term go to Grimmauld Place and talk to my mother. Tell her what I have had planned for you and she will tell you what you must do._

_Goodbye forever_

_Sirius Black, your ever loving Godfather_

Harry's eyes harden as he tried his hardest to prevent himself from crying as it finally sunk in that he would never see his godfather again. He would take up the position, he vowed to himself, to make Sirius proud and to make his family the greatest ever known.

Just as he was completing his vow, the door burst open and in strode Anthony with his lap dog Weasley following behind. The red haired boy just looked scornfully over at Harry as he sat on his bed.

"So what you doing up here all on your own?" he sneered, "sulking because you got your pet mut killed?"

Harry heard Neville gasping at the door but just ignored it and strode past his brother and stared calmly at Ron for a moment before bringing his hand up and slamming it into the red head's nose.

**Crunch.**

The red head's nose exploded in blood as Harry's fist broke it. The noise of Weasley's screams filled the room as blood poured out of his nose and all over his school robes, Harry however just bent down and calmly wiped the blood on his hand off on Weasley's robes and walked calmly over to the door. His brother who had been standing in shock as his brother just broke his best friend's nose hurried to try and get the still heavily bleeding Weasley onto his bed.

"What did you do that for?" Anthony called over to him as he was just about to walk out of the door, "it isn't like Mum and Dad were particularly friendly with Black!"

Harry merely paused at the entrance to the dorm and looking down at the floored Weasley before sweeping out of the room and down the stairs to the Great Hall in the hope of catching Seamus or Dean at supper.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and just as he suspected he saw his two friends sitting in their normal space at the far end of the Gryffindor table. When they saw him they waved him over.

"Where've you been, Harry? We haven't seen you all afternoon!" came Seamus' Irish lilt.

"That's 'cos you were too busy with Lavender to look!" Harry shouted back, laughing at the expression on the Irishman's face for it was well known exactly what he and Lavender spend their free time doing – each other.

He settled down opposite Dean and grabbed a couple of chicken wings and some mashed potato and put them on his plate and began to eat, idly listening to Dean teasing Seamus about Lavender. Slowly his mind began to wander as he considered what he should do now, when should he go to Grimmauld Place, should he go? Suddenly he noticed that his two friends were looking at him amusedly.

"What?" he asked.

"You had wandered off. Dean asked you why you had blood on your shirt!" Seamus explained.

Harry shrugged "broke Ron's nose but don't tell anyone!"

Seamus and Dean looked at him for a moment before collapsing in laughter and giving him a high five. Both of them had a severe hatred of the youngest Weasley son, especially Seamus who had got really pissed off when Ron had tried to ask Lavender to the Yule Ball using the "I'm the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived" argument, which despite getting him slapped, earned him from that moment Seamus' extreme dislike. Seamus was extremely protective when it came to his beloved Lavender.

The boys looked up when they heard a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall and there they saw Weasley, Anthony and Professor McGonagall coming towards the three of them at a great speed, with his parents following in their wake.

"Mr Potter, did you break Mr Weasley's nose!" the transfiguration professor shouted, allowing the whole Hall to hear; the Slytherin table seemed to having a party at the news.

"You're so screwed!" Seamus murmured under his breath to Harry who simply smirked.

"No I'm not, watch!" before raising his voice and putting on a puzzled expression "no of course not professor, although I would say that from the look of it, it would be an improvement!"

Several of the Slytherins were openly laughing now, even some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had grins on their faces. At this point Anthony decided to intervene on the behalf of his best friend.

"Don't lie, yes you did!"

Harry merely smiled condescendingly at his brother, "produce one witness who say me do it, dear brother!"

His brother spun round and looked at Neville, who was standing behind Professor McGonagall who followed his gaze, "Neville, you saw him do it, didn't you?"

Neville met Harry's eyes and smiled slightly, before slowly looking up with a puzzled look that matched the one Harry had had on his face earlier, "I don't know what you're talking about Anthony, I thought you said you had seen him doing it!"

Harry grinned and looked up at Professor McGonagall who was looking suspiciously down at him, "I think there is one obvious explanation for this; Ron obviously fell down some stairs, which I imagine would be pretty easy to do with feet his size, and to avoid looking stupid decided to blame it all on me."

He finished this explanation with a satisfied expression as he watched his head of house glaring down at his brother and his best friend trying to work out if they had been lying to her the whole time. She probably suspected the truth but with a witness denying it, there was absolutely nothing that she could do about it. Meanwhile the Slytherins were howling with laughter at the humiliation that Gryffindor was currently enduring and in especially its Golden Boy.

Harry watched in satisfaction as his brother and Weasley received a night's worth of detention and lost twenty points each for lying to a teacher. Neville meanwhile had gone and sat down next to Dean giving Harry a cheerful wave.

Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and began to look through it; the war against Voldemort was continuing much as the same way as it had been going for the last couple of months. This war unlike the one which had nearly resulted in his parent's death and his brother's elevation to living god was a cold war rather than out and out warfare. Voldemort's political arm, led by Lucius Malfoy, sought to place its members in the most important positions at the same time as Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix tried to get them removed. Voldemort was assassinating people who were moving against him but he hadn't actually attacked anywhere and his people in the Daily Prophet and the other newspapers were pushing through the idea that it wasn't actually Voldemort just one of his followers posing as him, that is if he existed at all. No doubt this was all fully supported and funded by people such as the Malfoys. 

**AN: There that is the redo finally under way, I should have got the rest of the chapters done by the end of the week at the latest. My other stories are not forgotten and will continue.**

**T. T Horn**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that night Harry was lying on his bed thinking when he felt something being breaking through the curtains surrounding his bed. Reaching for his wand which he kept carefully hidden under his pillow Harry looked around for any sight of an enemy. A small piece of parchment came in through the curtains and came to rest on his lap. Harry picked it up.

_Common room now. NL_

As he read the note, Harry heard someone get up from the side of the room where Neville's bed was located and then the door going down to the common room opening and someone slipping out. Harry thought for a moment before tucking his wand inside pyjama waistband and getting up out of his bed. A quick check ensured that everyone else in the room was still asleep before Harry joined Neville in slipping quietly out of the room.

Now in the common room Harry found Neville sitting in one of the large cosy armchairs in front of the fire, another one pulled up beside him. When he sat down in it Harry saw that Neville looked uncommonly nervous, something he hadn't been like for many years since Harry, Dean and Seamus had befriended him back after the flying lesson in first year.

"Harry, there's something I want to speak to you about," Neville said, shifting in his chair awkwardly, "there is something I think you should know but don't."

His listener nodded and beckoned for Neville to continue.

"It's about your family," now that caught Harry's attention, "about what they do."

"You mean about their role as a crime family," Harry asked quietly.

Neville looked stricken, "sorry Harry I didn't think you knew, I'm sorry to have brought it up, Gran said I shouldn't have and I see that she was right."

Harry clapped Neville on the shoulder, causing his friend to wince, "don't worry, you did the right thing. I didn't know of it to this morning, I was left a note by my godfather telling me everything."

Neville's eyes widen, "you're the new Lord Black!" he murmured. "Now that's going to shake things up!"

Harry glanced around quickly before nodding to Neville and was about to open his mouth when Neville spoke.

"I, Neville Longbottom, Head of the Longbottom Family do hereby swear to never reveal the identity of the new Lord Black until such a time as I am granted his permission or it becomes common knowledge! This on my magic do I swear!"

Smiling his gratitude, Harry gripped Neville by the shoulder again.

"Thanks for that my friend, thanks also for coming to talk to me. My parents kept me in the dark about it but now I know."

"Do you think Anthony knows?" Neville asked.

"Almost certainly," Harry replied, "he keeps going for meetings with Dad, before I thought they were to do with him being the Boy-Who-Lived, now I know differently."

Neville grunted as he levered himself out the chair, "I fear you have your work cut out for you, more even as I doubt your father just going to accept it. I offer any help you need."

Harry shook the offered hand and again thanked his friend. 

******HP The Don****** 

The rest of the term was extremely boring and depressing for Harry, who couldn't wait until he was able to take over what his godfather had left him and do the man proud. One of the results, however, was that because of the little alteration and Ron's new look in the Great Hall there was a glimmer of interest could be sensed coming from pupils whom Harry would never had expected to see it. It had been his first major outright confrontation with his brother, his close friends and other Gryffindors had known it was coming but not the other houses. Admittely they were mainly Slytherins, but many were just people who disliked the Boy-Who-Lived which although small in number was growing. Of course the fangirls and fanboys of the Boy-Who-Lived now hated him even more for making their idol look like an idiot. Even Snape, who hated anything and everything Potter, nodded to Harry once in the corridor which caused Seamus to drop all his books that they were going out to burn and Neville to stand there in shock.

Soon it was time to return home, Harry boarded the Hogwarts Express along with Neville, Seamus and Dean, however as they were trying to find a compartment they were met by a certain Hufflepuff.

"Harry, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" Susan Bones asked.

Harry nodded and signalled his friends to carry on trying to find a compartment without him, which they proceeded to do, wolf whistling the entire time which caused the pretty red head to blush as heads emerged from compartments to see what the noise was.

Harry shook his head at the antics of his friends and looked down at Susan. She was a busty, beautiful red head who was quite short at just over 5' and unlikely to grow much taller. He had asked the Hufflepuff to the Yule Ball, which had been a huge successful, and so they had gone through a stage of semi-dating during the last year which Susan had been forced to break off by Umbridge threatening her with her aunt's dismissal. The irony struck him at that moment; he, the new Boss of the Black Family, had been going out with the niece of the Head of Law Enforcement.

"Harry, I was wondering whether now that Umbridge has gone, whether we could, you know, carry on the way we were before her?" she hesitated, "I mean I understand totally if you don't want to."

Harry didn't answer at once and she, believing that he was rejecting her, turned to run away in embarrassment and sadness. However Harry reached out and pulled her to him before she could get away. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, not wanting to do more because they were in the middle of the corridor and Granger might turn up at any moment and be delighted with an excuse to get him in trouble.

Pulling up her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye, Harry said "Susan, I would be delighted to go out with you again." Susan immediately perked up and pulled Harry into a tight hug and returned his peck on the lips, "now shall we go and find our friends."

Harry spent the rest of the journey back to platform 9 ¾ with his head in Susan's lap who spent the time idly playing with his hair as he listened to his friends and hers discussing what they would be doing over the holidays.

Susan looked up at Harry as if debating something, "Harry, perhaps sometime during the summer we could meet up and go somewhere, like Diagon Alley, if it's ok with you?"

Harry smiled down at her and smiled "of course, I will floo you to discuss it." In the background he heard Seamus pretending to be sick as Lavender giggled from her place on his lap. Neville and Dean were both smirking, whilst Susan's friend Hannah was sighing. Harry soon ended up falling asleep with Susan's head in his lap and soon all the members of the compartment were either talking softly among themselves or sleeping.

"Oiii, wake up, you pair of lovebirds!" came a voice that registered in Harry's subconscious as Seamus' who he resolved to attempt to strange immediately upon waking.

Unfortunately for Harry, Susan was still asleep in his lap and the Irish boy took this opportunity to escape before his friend could kill him. Harry gently shook Susan awake but said girl wasn't so keen.

"Don't want to get up, too comfortable!" she said, burying her head in Harry's lap again before she realised what she was doing and sat bolt upright, blushing furiously as Hannah almost collapsed with laughter causing her to blush even more.

Using his wand, Harry levitated his own and Susan's trunks out of the compartment and down the carriage for which his girlfriend gave him a sweet smile. His friends followed and they emerged out of the carriage to see their parents waiting for them, well everyone's but Harry's who were waiting for their precious other son at the other end of the train. Unfortunately for Harry he didn't recognise one of the person's present until after he had kissed his girlfriend goodbye at which point said figure slid up to him and lowered his hood, eyes twinkling. It was Lupin.

"In the absence of your godfather, I think it is my duty to tease you as much as possible about what I have just seen," Lupin winked at the couple, causing them both to blush and Harry to finger his wand glaring at the werewolf.

"Already, bye Susan I'll floo call you later. Hannah, Seamus, Dean, have a good holiday and I'll see you when term starts. Neville, see you sometime alright?" he said catching Neville's eye, who nodded to him in return.

Lupin picked up Harry's cases and they headed to where they could see Lily and James Potter fawning over Anthony like he was a two year old toddler. Harry noticed that the lines around the edge of Lupin's mouth thinned into a scowl as he watched his old friends.

"Harry, just so you know you are grounded for breaking Ron's nose, alright?" James Potter glared at his younger son. Harry knew better than to argue and say there was no prove that it was him, because even if there wasn't they wouldn't care.

"Very well," he replied politely, "but am I allowed to floo call a friend of mine soon after I get home?"

His father looked on the verge of refusing so Harry quickly added "it's Susan Bones, father, you know the niece of your boss, Amelia Bones, I hear they are very tight."

That caused James to nod quickly, he wasn't go to deny Harry this particularly when it was the niece of Auror chief involved.

"oh and if she was to invite me to her house sometime during the holidays I would be able to go to that, wouldn't I? She would be very upset if I wasn't."

Lupin watched in amazement and glee as his adoptive (since Sirius had died) godson successful manipulated his father into giving him what he wanted. 

******HP The Don****** 

Harry sat preparing everything that he thought he might need; wand, notebook as well as a couple of other items. It was an Order meeting and as his parents were going, Harry begged them into allowing him to go with them and hang around in the house whilst they had their meeting. At first they were unwilling but then when Anthony realised that meant that Harry would be out of the house away from him for a couple of hours he said that it would be a good idea. And of course make sure their darling little dumpling was alright, Harry found himself packing for his visit to Grimmauld Place.

Upon arriving at the Headquarters, the Potters found that most of the Order were already inside and the meeting was about to begin so they left Harry in the entrance hall whilst they hurried through into the kitchen.

Harry walked up and down the entrance hall, waiting for the meeting to get properly underway before he started as he didn't want to get disturbed by someone coming out to check what the noise was. It was a lot cleaner than last time he had been here so he supposed that even more cleaning had occurred in the intervening period.

"Kreacher!" Harry spoke softly, when he decided that it was about time to begin.

The house elf appeared before him in much the same state as it had been at his last visit and glared up at Harry spitefully.

"What does the Potter brat want, useless piece of filth he is, sir, consorting with mudbloods and blood traitors!" the house elf ranted.

"Kreacher, open the curtain please," Harry said, motioning towards the portrait of Walburga Black.

The house elf, surprised and obviously suspecting some sort of trickery, pulled back the curtains covering the portrait to reveal Sirius' mother, who looked as she was about to shout. Moving quickly to prevent her from doing so Harry quickly silenced the portrait with his grandfather's wand which he had borrowed from Potter Manor.

"Lady Black, I must ask that you refrain from making too much noise as I have no wish to be caught by the Order," he removed the silencing charm and continued, "I was asked to talk to you about a certain business that this family has been participating in for several years and I have been told it is now my duty to take over."

Walburga looked at him suspiciously, "first of all why do you think you should be allowed to be the Boss of the Black Family?"

Harry looked at the floor for a moment thinking before returning his gaze to the portrait, "first of all I have the Black blood flowing within my veins from my grandmother, Dorea Black. Second of all I am good friends with the future Lord Longbottom, the nephew of the Boss of the Finnegan Mob and am going out with the niece of the Head of Law Enforcement in the Ministry, added to this is the contacts I have because I am the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived and because my parents are members of the Order of the Phoenix which allows me into some areas others aren't. As well as all of these I am the godson of the previous Head of the Blacks and am powerful enough and have all the qualities needed to make a good Boss."

Harry also took out the notebook from his pocket and showed it to the portrait, who simply nodded in reply and swung open to reveal a hiding place behind around a foot wide, a foot deep and a foot high. Inside there was a medium sized book, a pair of knifes and a small bible which he quickly withdrew before standing back to allow the portrait to swing back into place.

Harry looked at the portrait "might you suggest what I should do first, Lady Black?"

Walburga looked pleased a having her opinion asked for and spent a couple of seconds considering the matter, "well first might I suggest you visit Gringotts and ensure that you have all the money you need. After that might I suggest a visit to some of the old Black mobsters and see if they are still loyal to the family."

Harry looked unsure, "and how am I supposed to do this all in a couple of hours, the travelling alone will take some time!"

"Kreacher, take Lord Black to Gringotts!"

Not ten minutes later Harry was sat in a smart office facing a goblin across a desk, the goblin in question being the Black account manager.

"Lord Black, could you please put this signet ring on as it will mark you as the Lord Black?" the goblin asked first, offering Harry a ring set inside a smart wooden box

Harry nodded and reached out and took the ring from its place inside the box. As he touched it he felt a feeling of warmth move through his arm and into his chest, he brought the ring closer so that he could examine the intricate carving on it. The ring bore the Lord Black crest with the sword and stars, however when Harry slipped it onto his finger he saw that it began to change another crest as he knew it would; the crest of the Black Family, a rampant grim super-imposed upon a crossed sword and wand. Almost as soon as it had come it had disappeared only to be used when on family business.

The goblin meanwhile was nodding, "now that we have finished with that matter, Lord Black, might I suggest we move onto your finances? At the current moment I fear to say that the Black finances are not very good, even with some of the leftovers from the work …." He coughed delicately, "….that was done on the side several years ago. A lot of money has been paid off to the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore's accounts in the time when Sirius Black was in Azkaban and your father was acting regent of the Black accounts. In total your current financial status is similar to your 'business' status, not very good and unlikely to recover!"

Harry was in shock, his father had stolen money from his best friend and given it to Dumbledore and the Order. His mind was failing to comprehend the level to which his father had fallen, to do such perverse deeds. Deeds that would be avenged Harry promised to himself, nobody stole from his family or his godfather and got away with it.

"Unfortunately a number of investments made that seemed profitable at the time have turned sour and because the goblins weren't made active account managers we couldn't sell the shares meaning that a lot of that money is gone," the goblin continued. "As for properties that you still have under your control you have Grimmauld Place of course, a number of safe houses dotted around London and a small fortress in the marshes near Ely."

Harry took the sheet of paper which listed all his properties and the various wards and charms over each one as well as their original purpose; safe house, armoury, leisure resort and defensive base. None of them seemed like much but the goblin explained that several properties had been sold off to try and get some money to balance the books for without income the Blacks were often slipping into debt, a situation that Harry was going to change.

"Master", Kreacher interrupted, "we must be going if we wish to return before the meeting of the Order finishes!"

The goblin and Harry both stood and shook hands, exchanging pleasantries before Kreacher 'popped' Harry out of the bank and into a unknown part of the capital.

Kreacher and Harry appeared at the end of a street which looked particularly dark and dingy, full of old terraced houses. They made their way up the street, Kreacher indicating the house which they wanted which was roughly half way along the street.

"So who exactly are we visiting here?" Harry asked the house elf.

"Your enforcer Lawrence Brazini, aged 45 ex-hit wizard and wizarding assassin, fully knowledgeable about muggle weapons as well."

Harry nodded and rapped in the door Kreacher had shown him. The interface spluttered into life, "who's there?"

"The Black Grim," Harry replied.

There was a long moments silence, before the voice answered.

"Very well come up," at that moment the door unlocked and Harry pushed it open, finding himself in a smart hallway leading to a door at the far end. He paused as Kreacher did a quick check for any traps or wards that might have been erected in the hall. When he declared it free, Harry walked down the hallway and knocked on the door, drawing his wand as a precautionary measure.

The door opened with someone opening and Harry enter into a sort of sitting room where there was a man sitting at the far end watching him. Harry quickly checked there was nobody hiding behind the door and finding no one there walked further into the room. The man rose to greet him although he kept his distance so that they were around five metres away from one another.

"Potter, what are you doing using that code. You offering perhaps the option of a deflection, I'm afraid I will have to disappoint you, young boy, I'm loyal to my family!" the man spoke angrily.

"Glad to hear it," Harry replied calmly, studying the man. He was lean, and you could tell just from looking at him that he would be a good duellist. "I come here not as a Potter but in a different role, one I inherited through my godfather and through my grandmother."

The man looked puzzled for a moment so Harry raised his hand allowing for the Black ring to change to show its other side.

Brazini grinned predatory, "so the Blacks are back. 'Tis good to see, so young master what do you come here tonight to talk to me about." He caught Harry glancing at a chair, "oh and please sit down, could I get you anything, butterbeer or a firewhisky."

Harry replied that he would like a butterbeer and upon getting it and giving it to Harry, the man drew up another chair opposite him, "so what do you require of me?" the man asked.

"Kreacher tells me you are the only remaining enforcer that my family has left and I came here tonight wondering if you would like to resume that position with a promotion to Head Enforcer?"

Brazini sat thoughtfully, sipping on his own drink before he looked up "before I give my answer I wish to know what you plan to do and how you plan to achieve it?"

Harry took a mouthful of butterbeer to give himself him to think, "I plan to reconsolidate the Black's position in London, and to do so I plan to take control of the muggle street gangs through various methods, for doing so will allow us to build up power without drawing the attention of any of the other families. Once we have done so I plan to move against the Malfoys because at the moment they are, or at least will be, the only family openly against us and I plan to strike them first whilst doing it so that Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix will be blamed. Whilst the two are fighting each other, I plan to slip in and grab as much as I can."

Brazini nodded, "not a bad plan but what do you plan to do about Voldemort? As a dark family he will want our support and will be angry if we were to refuse."

Harry considered his answer before replying, "I desire to stay out of the war but I know that is not an option and so I will aim for the fall of both Voldemort and Dumbledore, ideally at each other's hands so none of it can be traced back to us so their followers won't seek vengeance."

"And my first mission is?" Brazini asked rubbing his hands, obviously pleased with Harry's answer.

Harry nodded and leant forward, Brazini following suite, "here is what I want you to do…."

Harry sat outside the entrance to the kitchen waiting for his parents to emerge, he had been back from Brazini's for almost half an hour and in the intervening time had collected several books from the Black Library that Walburga had suggested to him which covered a wide range of subjects from an examination of different wizarding cultures and countries to subjects such as duelling and the basic dark arts.

Harry had also had a lecture from Walburga about the book, the bible and the knifes that he had retrieved from the hiding place behind her portrait. The bible was the bible that all family members of the Black family had sworn their oaths of fealty on since time out of memory. It was old and leather bound, with the front inlaid with gold and other precious metals to such an extent that the book was a thing of beauty as well as tradition.

The Book was one of the most important aids for a Boss as it named every mobster that had ever been sworn into the family, every mission that had been executed by the family and a whole section on blackmail material, divided into paragraphs for each politician or prominent public figure. By now of course a lot of the information was out of date and so unless however there were pieces that would be very useful and even if the person wasn't alive now the information could still be used to extract favours or money out of their relatives or even sold to someone like Rita Skeeter.

The pair of knifes were another old family heirloom, they had more enchantments on them than most other magical items; they had a range of different poisons, ranging from ones which will cause someone to fall asleep or others which would kill them in a matter of seconds with only the smallest of nicks, they could also all be deactivated and the knifes had a small container for phoenix tears or some other type of healing agent. They could also only be used by someone of Black blood and had twin sheaths that could be strapped onto the inside of a forearm or a thigh. Harry had them strapped on the inside of his arms at a place where they could slide down into his hands with but a thought.

Harry was beginning to fall asleep as he heard the murmuring of voices inside the kitchen cease and the noise of chairs being tucked in replace them which brought him back to full alertness. His parents old friend Moody was the first to leave and when he saw Harry he gave the boy a nod, he had always quite liked Harry. After him came a load of people that Harry recognised only by sight like a few of Harry's parent's friends, a few of their workmates and a few of the shopkeepers from places such as Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. When he saw Lupin Harry wondered whether he should try and get the werewolf to join the Black Family as his werewolf links and strength could be of great use, or was he too loyal to Dumbledore to be approachable.

As Harry was thinking about people that he wanted to recruit to the Blacks he saw another face that he immediately added to the list, Nymphadora Tonks, the metamorphmagus would be a fine addition to Harry's Family. Finally his parents emerged from the room followed by a certain twinkly eyed headmaster that Harry wanted to strangle for being so damn annoying. James nodded in approval when he saw that Harry was waiting there for them and so beckoning Harry over to the fireplace they used the floo to return home.

Upon arriving home they found Anthony, who had obviously broken into the broom cupboard which their mother was careful to keep locked, flying around in the courtyard. His parents of course stopped to fawn over him; his father saying how Anthony was such a chip off the old block whilst his mother began to worry whether he would injure himself.

Harry however ignored all of this and made his way straight to his room to deposit all that he had taken from Grimmauld Place in his secret hiding place under the floorboards in his room which was where he kept everything that he would rather his parents or his brother didn't find.

After making sure the floorboards were firmly down having placed his books inside, Harry lay back on his bed and looked at his room. It was nowhere near as large or ornate as his brother's, nor was it as well decorated as his sister's but he was still extremely happy with it. There was very little furniture; a large four poster bed, a comfortable armchair, a desk and a small fireplace which Harry often spend the winter months sitting around thinking.

All of a sudden there was a 'pop' and a house elf appeared with the crest of the Potter Family stitched into its pillowcase. It bowed low and said;

"Master Harry, Mistress Lily wishes you to come down for supper!"

Harry nodded at the house elf and dragged himself from his bed and walked over to the door. As he walked down the corridor towards the small kitchen the family used when they were eating alone, Harry walked past numerous portraits of previous Potter heads, men who would have fought against his own predecessors for power in the criminal underworld.

It is a bit creepy, he thought to himself as the portraits all waved merrily at him, I doubt they would be doing this if they knew who I actually was.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw that the rest of the family was already sitting down and he was receiving a glare from his mother for being late. Quickly taking his place at the table, Harry dug into his food at the same as listening to what his parents and his brother were taking about.

"Son," his father said to Anthony, trying to affect an important tone, "we have a bit of a surprise for you; seeing as you are reaching an important landmark in your life, your sixteenth birthday, your mother and I have decided to take you away this summer on a trip abroad somewhere. Now we haven't quite decided where to go and thought you might want some input as it is of course your birthday surprise?"

"France!" Anthony replied almost at once.

"Planning to get with a veela?" obviously his father couldn't maintain his immaturity for too long, although he probably wasn't too far from the truth; Anthony had had a massive crush on the Beauxbatons competitor during the Triwizard Tournament and had embarrassed himself by trying to ask her to the Yule Ball only to get rejected almost out of hand.

Harry turned his attention away as his attention away as his brother and his parents began to discuss the details of the whole trip, he didn't really mind that he hadn't been invited for it meant that he was here unattended so he could do a fair bit of being a boss during the time they were away.

"….we'll need to find someone for Harry to stay with, Lupin is out unfortunately as Dumbledore has sent him on a missions. What about the Longbottoms, your friends with them aren't you Harry?" Lily asked her son, who simply shook his head.

"Neville and his parents are away in South America, taking him to look for rare plants, although Seamus is at home all summer I could ask if I could stay with him!" Harry replied, already making plans.

His father looked uneasy at allowing Harry to stay at the house of someone who he knew was related to the Boss of one of the Irish mobs, but eventually he acquiesced and told Harry to floo call Seamus' parents to ask if it was ok with them.

Harry nodded and when supper was finished hurried towards the fireplace so as to call his friend and see if he was able to come. Fortunately Seamus was already extremely bored and so was delighted to have Harry ask to stay and very quickly managed to badger his mother into saying yes. Harry was pleased; he had now been invited to stay in the house of a proper mob boss and so he hoped that he might be able to pick up a few tips or ideas while he was there. 

Several days later

A hooded man sat on a bench in the centre of Diagon Alley outside Gringotts spinning his wand around his fingers obviously waiting for someone or something to appear. He had been sitting there for over half an hour and then he saw what he was looking for; a man which quite distinctive features leaving the bank. Rising quickly the man in a cloak followed the other down the street in the direction of the main apparition point in and out of the Alley which was down to the right of the bank. Hurrying to catch up with his target, the cloaked man took a detour, turning down a narrow alley that he knew would intersected the one his target was walking down further down. He was proved correct for just the hooded man was able walk straight onto the street right behind the target and upon doing so, quickly drew his wand quickly and stunned him.

The man bent down and lifting the man by the feet, dragged the unconscious body back into one of the darker alleys which led off the street and into which nobody went. There having done a quick check of the man to remove any portkeys or weapons he found of which he found none, he chucked the man at the feet of a pair of particularly ruff looking bearded twins, to whom he nodded down at the body.

"I want our friend here alive and no permanent damage at the end of this but I want him to be a message, you know what to do!"

Walking over to the far side of the alley, he sat down and watched as the two laid into the unconscious man first with their hands before using their wands and firing several bludgeoning curses or the like at the man's still body. After around quarter of an hour he stood up and motioned for the two men to stand away. Their victim was in a bad state; both arms were broken along with his nose and several of his ribs, there were minor slashes in his body from a couple of cutting curses and the man's earing had been ripped from his ear taking a chunk of the ear lobe with it. Drawing his wand he enervated the man, and kneeling down put his mouth next to the man's mutated ear.

"Tell Dumbledore that Lord Black wants his house back!" Lawrence Brazini whispered into Bill Weasley's ear.

With that Brazini stood up and drawing his wand stunned the two twins before oblivating them of any knowledge of who had planned the attack and implanted the memory that the man had insulted him and so they had attacked him. Leaving the three men unconscious on the floor, Brazini walked over to the apparition point being careful to stand on Bill's wand causing it to snap and apparated away from the scene.

**AN: Not too much changed in this chapter although the whole section at the beginning with Neville was one I decided to add in. Might have all the editing done by the end of today and perhaps a new chapter tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**There is a fair about of gore and torture at the end of this chapter, you will notice when it comes so this a warning to those who don't like that sort of thing to miss it.**

Chapter 3

It was the 18th August and Harry was lying on his bed waiting for the morning to pass. His family didn't leave till the 25th so that meant Harry was stuck here until then. However today there was a little break in the monotony of his summer; he was going to Diagon Alley with Susan. He was supposed to be meeting her there for lunch at midday but Harry was planning to leave earlier because he had arranged to meet Brazini in the Leaky Cauldron for a summary of how the various jobs Harry had set him had gone.

The news of Bill's attack had caused a great stir when it had been announced; his brother had been forbidden from leaving the house by his mother and the whole Order had been put on guard duties on Grimmauld Place in case the new Lord Black made an appearance. Fortunately for Harry nobody believed that he was capable of such a crime and so therefore he hadn't inherited the Black fortune from Sirius. This meant that as the estate failed to pass to Harry there was still a male Black running around the place; a thought which caused a great deal of trouble to both his parents and Dumbledore who believed that the only way there could be a male Black was for Regulus, Sirius' brother, to have had a child before he died. Such a child would almost certainly have been brought up in an extremely dark family meaning that he was likely to be on the other side meaning that the Order had lost a valuable resource; Grimmauld Place and its accompaniments.

Harry smiled as he readied himself before he left; he hadn't even needed to convince his parents that he had had nothing to do with the attack whatsoever, although Anthony tried to blame it on him saying that it was his revenge on the Weasleys for getting grounded but his parents this time decided that this was a step too far and he was told not to bother them with silly accusations. Making his way into the sitting room he waved merrily at his brother who was sitting sulking on one of the sofas there, still unable to even go out the front door into the yard, and chucking some floo powder into the fire, walked through it.

He emerged at the other end, straight into the Leaky Cauldron where he made his way over to one of the tables at the back of the room and slowly drawing his wand, began to set up a few secrecy wards to prevent eavesdroppers and the like. Signalling a waiter over, Harry ordered a butterbeer and when it arrived, he settled down to drink it until Lawrence came.

Not ten minutes later, the enforcer walked through the door and looking around caught sight of Harry, nodded at him and came and sat down at the table, waving off a waiter who tried to take his order. Almost immediately he added another layer of silencing charms as well as distortion wards to prevent anyone lip reading them. Once that was done did he turn round to look at Harry.

"What is ours is ours!" Harry spoke the first phrase of one of the passwords, to which Brazini replied "And what is theirs is ours for the taking!"

Settling down Harry examined the enforcer, "I presume that you have done everything I needed of you, I have heard of your dealings with Bill Weasley from my parents and the Order but what about the our other plans. Have you done everything?"

Brazini nodded, "I have opened an new account in Gringotts, to get round the fact the Order are keeping an eye on the Black one because of the Voldemort links and I also managed to obtain the items you required although I'm afraid it was at a slightly higher price that what we expected."

Making sure nobody he was looking he passed a shrunken box into Harry's hand, Harry nodded his thanks before slipping the box into his pocket. He would examine them later, but now he had other business to deal with.

"I need to know how the family is getting on, what is our presence on the street? What territory do we currently hold?" Harry asked.

Lawrence Brazini grimaced, "you must understand that without an active boss for the last decade or so most of the footsoldiers have got rogue, the underbosses and enforcers are either dead or turned coat. As for territory, apart from a couple of streets around Grimmauld Place we have nothing, lost it all soon after Sirius' imprisonment." He paused as if counting in his head, "at most I would say ten made men stay loyalty and not many foot soldiers, basically we are defending the heart land."

Harry paused for a moment as if considering something, "start keeping a look out for recruits, approach nobody and I want a full file on each potential. As for those who have deserted I think they will start to receive some 'visitors' soon,….."

"Harry?"

Harry spun round in his seat and saw Susan standing just outside the silencing charms, in a pretty little dress waiting for him. Noticing Brazini reaching for his wand, Harry stood and removed the charms.

"Susan this is Lawrence Brazini, he is a friend of mine. Lawrence this is Susan Bones, my girlfriend and the niece of the Head of the DMLE," Harry quickly introduced them.

Brazini paused for a moment before moving his hand away from his wand and grinned at Susan before looking back at Harry, who groaned as he realised he was going to be getting some teasing from his lieutenant for being a criminal boss and dating the niece of the head cop.

"A pleasure to meet you miss Bones," he said bowing his head slightly still grinning, "it is always good to meet the niece of the woman responsible for keeping the streets under control!"

"Sorry if I interrupted you, Mr Brazini," Susan smiled shyly, still slightly scared of the intimidating man.

"Not at all, not at all. I really must be going," he said raising to his feet, "Miss Bones, Harry," he said to each of them in turn before leaving the pub via the entrance into muggle London.

Susan gave Harry a quick hug and a peck on the check before dragging him off towards the entrance to Diagon Alley. They spent the day doing a little bit of shopping, mainly Susan dragging Harry around various clothes shops so that she could get some new robes and she could force Harry to get some she liked as well. Harry generously bought them lunch at a smart café in the middle of Diagon Alley and they sat down watching the various shoppers going by.

Susan spent much of the lunch complaining about Umbridge and her shoddy treatment last year, Harry asked her about the sessions that his brother held, Dumbledore's Army, as she had attended hoping to see him there but he never involved himself in something his brother had a hand in as much as possible.

After a couple of minutes of silence during which Susan looked like she wanted to ask a difficult question, she finally blurted it out "what's it like being part of a criminal family, Harry?"

Harry almost choked on the butterbeer he was sipping, a had to break out into a coughing fit before taking a moment to realise that she was referring to the Potters, not the Blacks.

Seeing his look Susan pressed on "I mean the Potters are one of the crime families aren't they, I read one of the files on Auntie's desk which said they were suspected of being involved in the 1965 Olivander's heist."

Harry considered how much he should tell her, he knew that an oath he had sworn when he was much younger would prevent him from telling her any of the family's secrets but if it would cause his father some trouble then he would say as much as he could.

"I don't really," he said carefully, rubbing the back of his neck, "my parents keep me out of it as much as possible, just Anthony has anything to do with it." Harry was unable to keep a little bit of bitterness out of his voice. "If the DMLE know about the Potters why don't they take them out?" he asked curiously.

"Auntie says it's because you're only minor players and she's after the Big Five," Susan explained, "she fears that were she to try and take you out the other families would cover their tracks better. Besides she doesn't have enough evidence and the Potters would get off anyway because of Anthony."

Harry nodded, that made sense. The codenames seemed to be responsible for the DMLE's mix up, they were hunting for the Lions when they had found the Potters. Susan however continued on with her earlier argument.

"But surely you know something, I mean that man you were talking to in the Leaky Cauldron, he looked exactly like a mobster should!" she persisted.

Harry smiled at her, "and what does the Head of the DMLE say about her niece dating a mobster?" he teased.

Susan blushed red, "she says I should watch out for you because all of you are the same, rogues the lot of you she says. Auntie says you are just trying to get into my nickers!"

That set Harry off and it was several minutes before he was able to stop laughing and spluttering at the same time to give her a sweet kiss on the check.

"And I suppose that you gallantly defended me against the ferocious and totally untrue allegations that were being aired so as to try and ruin my reputation?" He laughed.

Susan smiled shyly back at him, "no, I said you were the worst out of the lot of them!"

After Susan had left to return home, Harry went to the bank to go and visit his vault to have a look around it as well as to withdraw some money. Getting into one of the carts, Harry prepared himself for the plunge and rollercoaster ride which he really didn't need after his large and expensive lunch.

The cart came to rest outside a huge cage which contained a Black Hebrides Dragon which was shackled in place. At the bottom of the cage there was situated a small door, barely large enough for a fully grown human to walk through but was guarded by two stone grims.

With some prompting from the goblin cart driver, Harry walked over to the grims and raised his hand which bore the signet ring of the Black Family and proclaimed in a loud voice.

"I am Harry James Potter, Lord Black, and I demand entry to the vaults of my fathers!"

The grims started to turn, the sound of grinding as stone meet stone filled the tunnel and as they moved from blocking the cage door it slowly swung open and an enchanted glass tunnel that led to an exit from the cage conjured protecting him from being burnt into a crisp by the dragon or becoming its next snack. As Harry walked through he almost felt sorry for anyone who tried to break into his vault, from the look of it the dragon was rarely fed and not treated particularly well by the goblins resulting in it being extremely bad tempered.

Emerging from the other end of the tunnel Harry found himself opposite a huge metal door at least several times his own height which a huge grim embossed upon it. Noticing the small notch at the base of the door where there was the slot the goblin had mentioned where he was supposed to press his signet ring against the door so as it fitted with the seal on the door.

A light push resulted in the massive doors opening with a small click, stepping inside Harry found himself barely able to restrained himself. Sure there wasn't that much money, if Harry was honest it was probably only two or three times bigger than Harry's own personal fund vault which he got from his parents and so was the minimum that he could by Potter family law be given as the rest went to Anthony. This made Harry wonder how much was in the Potter Family vault for although Anthony had been allowed inside, Harry had never so much as got a glimpse of what it contained, something that Anthony was always careful to rub in.

The vault was split into three main sections; money, artefacts and books. The money was all stored in three deep pits like grain silos, one for each gallons sickles and knuts, that would normally be filled to the brim with coins but were now practically empty with just a handful of coins at the bottom. The book section contained a copy of every single book that the Black Family were able to get their hands on, many of these books also had a copy that was in the Grimmauld Place library but many weren't there, either because they were too illegal that it would be dangerous to store them in the house or that they were so dangerous that they didn't want anyone such as one of the children touching them mistake and ending up cursed.

The artefacts part of the vault was certainly the bit that was in Harry's mind the most interesting, it itself was split into various smaller sections and it was as Harry was walking through the jewellery section on the way through to the weapons which was what he really wanted to see that he saw it, a beautiful necklace resting on a teak wood box with a purple velvet inlay protected from the dust and the atmosphere by a glass cover. It was a beautiful golden link necklace with a whole row of various precious stones hanging off it; diamonds, sapphires, emeralds and moonstones were all there encased in golden. It was simply divine, for it was neither too clumpy nor too light, it was decorative yet at the same time not extravagant. A card that lay beside detailed its history from its presentation by King Solomon to the Queen of Sheba, through Cleopatra, various Roman, Byzantine and then Arabic Empresses until it was reclaimed by the Kings of France from whose chambers the Blacks had stolen it in one of the most famous thefts of all time.

Not only was the necklace a pretty sight but it was also inlayed with charms and protections that left the wearer resistant to many causes of death, it was rumoured that Cleopatra had had to remove it in order for the snake's poison to kill her. Harry slowly removed the glass case and lifted the necklace off its stand, holding it in the light so as he could admire it.

A sudden urge caused him to consider giving it to Susan but he quickly discarded this as her aunt might have a good idea what it was and would be curious about how she had obtained it. He decided to take it with him anyway, who knows it might have a cause to give it to someone and he was going to allow something so beautiful to just gather dust in a vault. Slowly placing it back in its velvet box Harry closed its lid and tucked the box inside one of his pockets, the various charms on the box should prevent it from getting damaged.

Looking around Harry also filled his wallet with some money, goodness knows shopping with Susan had hit his financial status badly and he was unlikely to be able to get any off his parents who would be saving all his pocket money so as to pay for Anthony's trip to France.

He also grabbed a couple of interesting looking books, one in particular on the subject of necromancy , as well as anything else that caught his fancy, such as a really nice brooch for dress robes which had the Black crest on it.

Returning to the cart Harry was raced back to the surface and leaving the bank.

When Harry got back he took the small box from out of his pocket and placed it on his bed before touching it with his wand causing it to grow to the size of a briefcase. Opening it Harry removed a small muggle revolver from the suitcase, it wasn't one of the most modern ones rather one that won't look out of place on a battlefield a century ago because the wizarding world was always far behind the muggle one. Added to this was it was almost impossible to enchant any muggle item which wasn't at least fifty years old, and enchanted this baby was. It was one like you would see in a cowboy film except charmed so that it would never rust, was permanently oiled and magically silenced, equipped with bullets that had increased speed and impact power.

Looking in the box, Harry drew out the rest of the things that he had ordered; a untracked wand with although it would not be as suited to him as his own, would at least hide his magical signature, a wand holster, and a couple of books on various magics of the slighter darker persuasion. 

******HP the Don****** 

That night, being careful not to be caught by his parents, Harry slipped out of the house and flooed his way into London. Once he had left the Leaky Cauldron and entered muggle London, Harry slipped a piece of paper out of his pocket which he had been sent by Brazini.

Adrian K. Helsey 28 12 Astorin Terrace Flat B Family Soldier Deserted

Astorin Terrace was just the street, just outside Black territory. Harry slipped the parchment into one of his pockets and opened the door and headed in the direction of the address on the paper. The street was deserted and there was the normal chatter of people, televisions and radios inside houses. Harry quickly checked all his numerous weapons were in their right place; the two Black Family knifes down each sleeve, wand in his holster, and enchanted pistol equipped with silencer in the holster on his belt.

Turning down out of Grimmauld Place and crossing the street running perpendicular to it Harry, aware that he was now outside Black territory, slowly slipped his wand down his hand and drew his pistol out of his holster, hiding it inside his sleeve. He turned down Astorin Terrace and counted the doors until he came to the one he wanted. The house was like your typical one in the area; gloomy and old.

Harry walked up the stairs and opened the door, entering into a central staircase leading up to the other flats. Flat B was on the second floor so Harry climbed the stairs to that floor and walked over to the door labelled Flat B.

"Homenum revelio!" Harry whispered.

Quickly monitoring the results which slowed two figures sleeping in the backroom whilst two more sat in the front room. Slipping on his father's invisibility cloak which he had stolen from Anthony's room when he was eight, which resulted in Anthony being confined to his room for a month for losing it which was probably the only time Anthony was ever punished for anything, Harry slowly approached the door.

Harry ran a couple of quick scans of it which revealed the lock was protected from unlocking spells and the wood of which had been magically. Taking out his silenced pistol, which using magic he had been able to properly silence unlike the normal muggle ones, Harry aimed it at the lock. A burst of fire later and the lock was gone. Harry slipped through the door and headed through to the front room first.

Inside he saw Helsey and another man playing cards, Harry recognised the other man from another of Brazini's files, he had been one of the family captains, a German called Frederiech Lindeman. He looked around for their wands and not seeing them he quickly slipped with wand out and with a switching charm switched some of the liquid from the bottles they were drinking from with some of the Dreamless Sleep potion he had collected in the potions lesson. Within a couple of minutes they were both snoring with their heads on the table, so Harry went and checked the back room only to find two women, presumably the two men's wives sleeping in a bunk bed. Harry quickly put some silencing charms up around the room to prevent any sound from disturbing them.

When he got back to the front room, Harry quickly searched the men for any weaponry of any sort, slipping three wands and several knifes into a bag he had under his cloak. Then after making sure they were securely bound he woke them up again. They struggled against their bonds before looking up at their captor.

"When we get out of here we will kill you!" Helsey snarled.

"I very much doubt that," Harry said, raising his right hand so they could see the Black Family ring on his finger, "ahh Helsey, Lindeman. Good to see you my not so-loyal followers. As members of the Black Family, surely you remember what we do with traitors?"

Harry tapped his wand against his chin as if considering the matter, enjoying the look of fear in Helsey's eyes though Lindeman just glared at him. He went down to their level so that he was able to look them in the eyes.

"You're not going to enjoy this!" Harry asked.

Lindeman merely spat at him. Several bouts of minor pain curses yet and both of the two lay panting on the floor like dogs with Harry standing over them. Harry levitated the two over and had them spread eagled up against the wall. He walked over to Helsey first.

"_sectumsempra! sectumsempra! sectumsempra! sectumsempra" _Harry thought.

Four deep cuts opened over Helsey's chest and stomach causing him to cry out in pain as Harry repeated the process with Lindeman before healing them. Harry then proceeded to use the bone-breaker curse to break every bone in Helsey's hands, feet, legs and arms which left him hanging limb on the wall, still stuck there by the permanent sticking charms Harry had applied. Finally Harry sat down on the floor opposite Helsey and looked him in the eye.

"I am going to kill you now!" he said, "and it's not going to be quick!"

Saying this he placed his wand against Helsey's belly and after making sure that both of the condemned were watching muttered a weak piercing hex so that Harry's wand broke through the skin and entered the stomach. Once he was sure that his wand was in Helsey's stomach he incanted.

"Serpentsortia!"

Just after the snake emerged from his wand into Helsey's belly he slipped his wand out of the hole causing blood to flood out and healed it before the snake could escape. Then with his face close to Helsey's stomach he utilized one of his less known talents.

"_Bite my brother but without your poison_!" he hissed in parseltongue to the snake firmly embedded in the man's stomach.

The snake hissed back and immediately Helsey felt pain spread throughout his stomach causing him to clench over and squeal in agony.

Lindeman's emotionless face finally cracked, "you are one inventive sadistic bastard!" he said in what could have been an admiring tone if he didn't know that he was about to face the same sort of thing.

To the background of Helsey's screams Harry levitated him over to the table in the centre of the room and reapplied the sticking charms keeping him in place. Then he conjured a bucket with a lid and summoned a few rats as well which he placed he placed on Lindeman's chest before quickly setting the bucket down on top of them so they were trapped. He then proceeded to explain the torture to Lindeman.

"When I apply a heating charm upon the bucket the rats will try and escape the heat because of the bucket the only way they can do, down. To start off they will eat and tear their way through your skin and then through your flesh until they come out the other end." Harry smiled down at the other man, who merely shut his eyes. His screams rendered the night. 

**AN: I apologise for the gore and torture but I assure you it is totally necessary. Please do review, makes me feel appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Brutal gang murder! Grims claim responsibility!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday my dear readers two of the most brutal gang murders this reporter has ever seen were committed in this very country, in our own London. Two men who were known to be former gang member were found dead in one of their apartments this morning by their wives._

_Frederiech Lindeman, a former captain of the Grims, and Adrian Helsey, a former soldier of the same family, were found dead in Helsey's apartment by their wives who had slept through their husbands' brutal murder, and brutal it was I can assure you readers (for a full description turn to p8). The attack was particularly frightening because of the inventive methods the murderer used to kill his victims using relatively ordinary spells used in a sickening way. Several aurors upon coming to the scene were visibly sick at the sight of the bodies._

_On the walls there was evidence to the identity of the one who had committed this dreadful crime, for the murderer had left a message written in blood:_

"A warning to those that betray, the Grim Angel of Death is coming for you! This is price of your treachery!"

_This chilling messages is believed to be an attempt by the new Head of the Grims to keep his fragmenting criminal empire together. Statements have been offered by the Ministry for Magic, Lord Malfoy and several other lead members of society._

_For more information on this chilling murder turn to p8 and p9, for a summary of the suspected criminal history of the Grims turn to p10 and for a report which tries to work out the current Black Grim turn to p12 and p13._

Harry curiously flicked through the paper looking to see if they had got all the details right which surprisingly they had mostly, which was a change for the Daily Prophet. He was amused to see that his name did not feature on the list of suspected persons for being the Grim. He shuddered slightly when they described the details of the night, he had only managed to carry it out because of the emotion suppresser potion that had been in the case from Brazini and upon returning home, once the effects of the potions had worn off, he had been sick several times.

He had seen from the reactions of his parents when they saw the article that they were worried about what they read, remembering what happened to Bill Weasley they obviously feared the new Lord Black would come after Anthony if the Order did not evacuate Grimmauld Place and left it to the Lord Black. His father would have known that the Grims were the same as the Blacks and would probably have told Dumbledore so an evacuation of Grimmauld Place might occur soon. If not then Harry might have to take even more steps.

Just that moment Professor Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace and looking around he noticed Harry.

"Ahh, Harry, my boy, could you please fetch your parents please?" the Headmaster asked.

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to find this parents who had retired to the sitting room as they often did on a Saturday morning. As he ran he wondered whether this was Dumbledore informing his parents that he planned to abandon Grimmauld Place or perhaps the old man had something else in mind. Entering the room, Harry found his mother, his father and his brother discussing something. Probably 'family' business he though bitterly.

At that moment his father noticed him, "Harry what are you doing here? You know you're not supposed to disturb your parents when they are having their time here."

Harry did his best to look contrite, "sorry, Father, but Professor Dumbledore is in the floo in the kitchen and he wants to see you." Then deciding to cause a bit of trouble, "Anthony what are you doing, you're are not supposed to be in here either?"

Anthony started to open his mouth probably to taunt his brother or release some information that their father probably would not want to be released, however James cut across him quickly.

"That doesn't matter at the moment, both of you out , come on dear we better go down to the kitchen."

Harry hurried ahead of them so as to be in the kitchen for the discussion. Upon entering the kitchen he saw the Headmaster look at him inquiringly and he told him that they were just coming. Quickly settling back down to his breakfast so that it would be harder for his parents to dislodge him.

His father was the first into the kitchen, "Albus, come through!" and then seeing harry there quickly tried to shoo him out but Harry was saved by Dumbledore.

"No James we need him here. Harry my boy, I need you and your brother to remove all your belongings from the Headquarters!"

Harry tried to look confused, "what we are just going to abandon it? Without a fight?"

Dumbledore looked grave "alas we must, for we don't know how the wards will react should the new Lord Black decide to evict us, and knowing the Blacks as a family it would probably not be very pleasant."

James nodded in agreement, "Harry go and get Anthony, I think he is in his room. He was eager to get back there whilst we were talking to him so I imagine that is where he will be."

Hurrying to the door so as to return before he missed too much of the conversation Harry raced up to Anthony's room and barged in without knocking on the door and almost immediately regretted it. A very naked Anthony was lying on his bed with an equally naked Ginny Weasley lying on top of him, both of them turning around in fear at the door being barged through.

Averting his eyes, from what quite frankly was a horrible sight which would take him some time to wash completely from his mind, Harry took a couple of breaths to prevent himself being sick when he thought about what they were obviously about to or in the middle of doing.

"Anthony, Dumbledore wants us downstairs now!" he said, keeping his eyes firmly shut, "we are evacuating Grimmauld Place!"

Anthony merely glared at Harry for the interruption for a couple of seconds until he realised what Harry had said.

"Professor Dumbledore is here?" he asked excitedly, causing Harry to roll his eyes, yes that was what he had just said.

Anthony looked like he was about to jump off his bed like a puppy does when it hears its master returning home, however fortunately for Harry the weight of Weasley on top of him prevented him from doing so sparing Harry from a sight he really did not want to see.

Quickly leaving the room Harry hurried downstairs back to the kitchen so as he would be ready to go as soon as Anthony was down, he really wanted to be there so as he could prevent the Order from taking anything that they shouldn't.

Back in the kitchen he found his parents waiting for him next to the fireplace, Dumbledore had already gone from the looks of it.

"The Headmaster has connected this fireplace to the one in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place though we must be quick because we don't know how long the connection will hold before the wards shut it down," his mother lectured but made no move towards the fire, they were move obviously waiting for their precious Anthony meanwhile Harry would be sent through as the guinea pig.

Harry nodded and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the pot that was on the mantel piece and stepped calmly into the fireplace, only to reappear moments later in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He stepped out of the fireplace without falling over or dropping soot all over the place, something that both his father and his brother seemed be unable not to do whenever they travelled via the Floo which is why James certainly preferred apparition.

He noticed Mr Weasley waiting there for him at the other end, "ahh Harry, are you parents coming through? Good well then what is there we still have to do?"

He consulted a list that had obviously been made for his wife for him to direct people to do, Harry was slightly surprised that Mrs Weasley wasn't here as bossing people around who she had no business bossing around was a favourite pastime of hers.

"Could you possible to a check of the room that you normally stay in when you are here as well as to a sweep of the study on the third floor and make sure there were no Order plans that have been left there will you.

The next few hours was spent busy removing any evidence of the Order occupation from the house, anything from the sheets they had slept in to the numerous plans that had scattered various rooms in the house. Harry's job of removing anything from his room was quick and easy it just ordered Kreacher to take anything from his room that he wanted kept in the house to the master bedroom which was already sealed to the Order. The rest of his jobs had yielded some interesting finds, various Order maps of both Hogwarts and the Ministry had disappeared into Harry's master bedroom along with various other things that he had liberated from the Order. When checking the old room that Moody occasionally used he found the auror's spare eye which was most certainly his find of the day.

The Weasleys had arrived after a couple of hours and Anthony and Ginny had disappeared saying they were going to check the attic and hadn't been since. Harry considered going and telling the twins or maybe the two older brothers what he had walked in on this morning to see whether they would go into protective big brother mode and kill Anthony but unfortunately that would seem unlikely and it might make him look like a pervert which he didn't want.

It also gave Harry an opportunity to explore the house more and discover some more of its secrets, he found a small yet fully stocked potions lab in the basements along with whole cellars which contained enough food to last if the house was under siege for a month. And best of all, from Harry's teenage mind, whole rows of the fine elven wines. The potions lab was a bit of a surprise even to Harry, he hadn't expected to find upon opening the door to the potion ingredient store several perfectly preserved muggle corpses ready for use in some of the darkest potions. Not that it particularly bothered Harry, he just saw it as payback for the hundreds of witches and wizards that were murdered during the witch hunts, besides it was clear that these were some of the worst elements of muggle society so really the Blacks were doing them a favour by removing them.

Dumbledore had wanted them out of the house before midday so as he would have time to take down the fidelius charm before the end of the day as he had no idea what damage leaving it up might do as the wards might strike make at the caster of the spell, possibly even killing him. So at around a quarter to twelve everyone had congregated in the entrance hall, waiting for Dumbledore to arrive with further instructions.

A deeply blushing Anthony and female Weasley sat in one of the corners of the room with Tonks going equally red every time she caught sight of them. Harry grinned, Mrs Weasley had obviously sent her up to go looking for them and she had walked in on something she would probably rather not have ever seen. Granger was sitting on the stairs reading one of her school books studiously ignoring both the two lovebirds and male Weasley who was trying to catch her attention. Bill and Charlie were both glaring at Anthony who was trying to sink into the ground to hide from the force of them as the twins looked on amused. Bill looked particularly ferocious with his heavily scarred face and a chunk missing from his ear, the twins had asked him earlier if he had been styling himself on Mad-Eye which resulted in them getting death stares from both parties.

Harry despised the Weasleys; he had hated Percy from when he had first met him he was just a pompous ass who thought too highly of himself, he had heard rumours of both the older brothers as skirt chasers who were responsible for many an angry letter sent to the school as a result of an outraged parent whilst the twins were nothing more than malicious pranksters who had a go at anyone who they didn't like. Over time though the rumours surrounding the family had begun to get worse and worse the true explanation of why Charlie Weasley had been forced to leave the country and why he didn't go pro-quidditch had been circulated, apparently he had knocked up the daughter of the then England coach as well as missing several training practices for no apparent reason until he was found in a teammate's wife's bedroom in bed with nothing on by that teammate returning from practice. Percy was little better, there were rumours of him threatening detention or docking of massive amounts of points to anyone caught out of house after curfew punishments he would drop if the girl (or indeed some rumours said boy) where to do him a 'favour' of the sexual variety. The twins were little more than blackmailers, something Harry had known since he had caught them blackmailing Ludo Bagman after the Quiddich World Cup, but this time it was girls who were threatened retaliation with pranks should they not do as the twins wanted. This Harry knew was true as Susan had confirmed that the twins had approached her and Hannah with demands in fourth year and they were only able to get out of it by threatening to tell Harry who was well known for being a fair dueller. Needless to say when Harry was first told about it he had to be forcibly restrained by Susan, Neville and Seamus from going and hexing the twins until very little remained but in the end they had forced him to accept a compromise where he launched multiple smaller hexes and jinxes as parts of pranks rather than out and out duelling them.

Dumbledore was around five minutes late in arriving but Harry wasn't surprised that was just his form of saying that he was better than they all were and as such they should all be forced to wait on him. Using Hogwarts elves Dumbledore had all the stuff taken to a pre-decided room in the castle which Harry resolved to find as soon as he returned to school so as he could listen in to all the Order meetings.

Having been called over to where the rest of his 'family' were standing Harry put a finger on a portkey that would take them back to Potter Manor, not that Harry particularly wanted to go but acknowledged that he had to. Before he disappeared he heard his mother making plans with Mrs Weasley for the whole Weasley family except the three oldest boys who needed to return to work to come to supper the day after tomorrow just before the Potters, minus Harry, went on holiday to France.

******HP the Don******

Harry had to hurry down to supper, he was late and as the Weasleys were over to supper he would be in serious trouble with his parents if they were delayed from eating. It was the night before the rest of the family left to go to France and so he would be allowed to go to Seamus' the day after tomorrow, as he was away on holiday and so that meant that Harry would have to spend several days here under the care of the house elves, not that he minded too much. He really hated it when they came as Anthony spent the entire time talking to Ron about things that really didn't matter whilst at the same time trying to flirt with the other Weasley who would always be gossiping with his sister. At least the twins were a laugh occasionally, even if Harry hated them for what they almost did to Susan.

Stopping outside the kitchen door Harry waited for a moment to compose himself so it didn't look like he had just run down the corridor before entering. Everyone was seated round the table discussing various matters with the adults at one end and the children at the other, from the looks of it the five oldest Weasley children were not present just the younger two.

Harry groaned when he realised the spare seat was next to Granger, even though it was better than next to a Weasley she had the most awful chat possible and was so opinionated that it was almost impossible to have a conversation with her. To make matters worse, Anthony had obviously prevailed upon his parents and was sitting between the two Weasleys. Opposite Harry.

As he took his place he had a look around, his parents were in close discussion with the Weasley parents obviously about something to do with the Order or the war, whilst Anthony was flirting with Ginny and Ron was trying to do the same with Granger except she wasn't picking him up on his hints. As he looked down the table he caught a glimpse of gold coming from the Weasley girl's neck, a Weasley would never wear a necklace, they couldn't afford one, certainly not one of gold.

He shifted slightly so as to try and get a better look at it, it was linked he could see it and there was precious stones hanging off it. It has all he could do to prevent himself from attacking his brother.

It was his necklace. His brother couldn't have stolen it from his room, could he? Harry had just put it in one of his draws, not imagining that anyone would come and take it.

"Admiring Ginny's new necklace, brother?" Anthony drawled from across the table, "I think it looks rather splendid and when I saw it, I couldn't help but think how good it would look on her!"

Harry took time to calm the rising panic, "it does look rather good, I congratulate you Anthony on finally acquiring something that vaguely resembles taste. Now if you will excuse me for a couple of minutes I just remembered I have a potion that needs attending to."

Just as he was about to go Anthony called out, "I bet you haven't thought about getting something like that for Bones have you? Ah well I suppose you just are inferior to me when it comes to girls!"

Trying his hardest not to turn around and rip his brother to pieces, Harry quickly made his way out of the kitchen. As soon as he was out the door he was running full pelt for his room, hoping to find the necklace still in the place where he had put it. If not then he would hate to think what he would end up doing to Anthony, for stealing his possessions and what's more an important symbol of his family. Bursting into his room, Harry quickly ran to his chest of draws and through open every draw, searching through them for the necklace but it wasn't there.

Composing himself for a moment Harry considered what he should do; should be forget about and arrange for it to be stolen back or should be go and confront his brother now and wring the truth from his stinking body. Deciding the first option would be just allowing Anthony to get away with it Harry chose to confront him although not in front of everyone else downstairs.

Having made his way back down to the kitchen, Harry opened the door slightly and looked it, "Anthony can I just borrow you for a second?" He asked politely.

Anthony smirked and followed him out the door, Harry considering how best to broach the matter with his brother.

"Anthony that necklace which you gave Ginny, it resembles one that I myself had brought a couple of days ago and had in my room until recently. I have just found it missing, it would happen to be the same one would it?" Harry asked, restraining all his anger.

His brother only smirked arrogantly, "why of course it is and it was so good of you my dear brother to find me such a beautiful present for my darling angel, she doesn't know of your hand in it but I am sure you will be happy to leave it at that. Oh and brother here is the knut that I owe you for it, so nice of you to give it to me for a discount price!"

Harry was now bewildered and was quickly losing his control over his anger, "bought, for one knut?"

Anthony's stupid grin only widened, "yes, it was so kind and generous of you to sell it to be for such a price when you had obviously gone to great lengths and expensive to buy it. You really are a great brother, going out and spending lots of money on a gift for your dearest brother to give to his girlfriend!"

He obviously thinks that he is being witty, Harry thought to himself before gritting his teeth to reign in his temper, "I wasn't going to give it to you, I was going to give it to someone who actually deserves it. You stole it from me!"

"What you meant Bones," his brother asked innocently, "well whilst I am sure that such a gift would have pleased her immensely I think that you will get more satisfaction from seeing your brother and his girlfriend enjoying your gift. How knows what she will give me in return for such a gift, I hope it will be something…suitable!" He licked his lips, with a perverted look on his face, "Now if you will excuse me I must go and compliment my dearest Ginny on _her_ necklace once again."

His time Harry was unable to restrain his anger and as his brother turned his back, he drew his wand and cursed him in the back. The suffocating hex hit him and slowly started to strangle the life out of him. However his wheezes and cries for help attracted the attention of some of the portraits who had been watching the conversation between the brothers from further down the corridor, they quickly ran through their frames into the kitchen and told his parents who came bursting through the door with their wands drawn leaving some confused Weasleys sitting at the table.

His father's disarming hex hit Harry, tearing the wand from his grasp and sending it flying out of reach into one of the corners of the room. His mother quickly shut the door and set up a load of silencing charms to prevent the Weasleys from overhearing the outburst that was about to occur. In the meantime his father had released Anthony, who lay on the floor gasping for breath.

"What do you think you were doing, boy!" his father growled, his anger swirling around him like a caged bear.

His wand came up and sent a string of minor pain curses into his younger son, causing Harry to double over as the pain wracked his body.

"That necklace," Harry was able to say through the pain, "it's mine! I bought it in Diagon Alley and was going to give it to Susan when Anthony stole it from my room!" he hoped that using Susan name might get him out of this and if so then he would happily give her the necklace.

His father however only redoubled the pain curses in reply, leaving Harry twitching on the floor as his limps moved uncontrollably. Harry hoped that his father hadn't recognised the necklace or that would end up with some questions that harry would rather that he wasn't forced to answer although at the moment it looked like his father would rather curse him than ask questions.

"My son is not a thief! He is not a criminal!" James glared at Harry's prone body.

Hearing this particular piece of hypocrisies Harry looked up at his father and spat at his feet, "bullshit! Of course he is a motherfucking criminal. We all are, as part of a bloody crime family or have you forgotten already?" He added the last bit sarcastically looking at his father.

James paled at the knowledge that he didn't think that Harry knew, before forcing out "get out of my house, you bastard, before I have to kill you myself. You are no longer part of this family!"

With this pronouncement a flash of light burst in the room as Harry found his family magic relating to his Potter heritage forcibly stripped from his body, his father had just done a deed on him considered one of the worst a pureblood can commit, a total and utter dis-inheritance. His status now, without knowledge of his Black lordship being well known, was only just above that of a muggleborn and below that of a halfblood in the eyes of the average witch or wizard, whilst to those that cared about the matter he was now around the same level as a squib.

The ball of light, which represented Harry's Potter family magic returned to his ex-Head of House, leaving the room slightly darker than it was before.

"I will have that back one day," Harry said quietly looking threateningly at his father, "even if I have to rip your body piece from piece to get it back from you!"

His father paled, obviously this threat was similar to something that his own brother had promised upon his own banishment from the family, and he knew that had turned out ugly. Harry turned to head towards the entrance hall of Potter Manor so that he could use a portkey to get away and leave this cursed house behind him, when his brother decided that he wasn't going to allow him away that easily.

"So how does it feel to be a bloodtraitor, Harry Non-Name, expelled from your family who never wanted you?" He sat spitefully, picking himself up from the spot on the floor.

Harry paused for a moment, considering whether that deserved a reply or not, "one day Anthony I am going to come and find you, and when that day comes we will discuss that comment further!"

He swept away, stopping only to pick up his wand from where it was lying, and once he was outside the wards he activated the portkey that took him to Grimmauld Place.


End file.
